<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Winter Night by TheRealButton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945882">Hot Winter Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealButton/pseuds/TheRealButton'>TheRealButton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Septiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, howdoitag, jacksepticeye - Freeform, omega - Freeform, sorrynotsorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealButton/pseuds/TheRealButton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Winter Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack and Mark are chilling in Mark’s living room on the sofa. I was cold. It was the middle of winter and Mark's heater stopped working. Jack was at Mark's house just to hang out, he had a hotel nearby to sleep at. Jack just wanted to visit with his friend but this was going to turn into much more than a simple visit due to a little secret Jack was keeping from mark.</p><p>     Jack was an Omega. He hated that. He hadn’t told Mark yet because he had too much pride, for all Mark knew, Jack was a beta.</p><p>     Mark was an Alpha, through and through. Unlike most Alphas though, he cared about his omegas and would respect their boundaries. </p><p>     Jack got up and walked to the door, </p><p>     “Feck! Guess I’m not getting to the hotel tonight. The snow is so feck’n thick I can’t see more than a foot in front of me own face!”</p><p>     “Well, I have a spare bedroom across the hall from my room that you could stay in for the night.” Mark said calmly.</p><p>     “Not to be rude but you had a spare room I could’ve stayed in instead of paying for a hotel?” Jack said to Mark sounding slightly irritated. Right after he said that he knew it was a bad idea. Now he would feel bad for having to go back to the hotel after the storm clears up.</p><p>     Mark smiled and giggled a bit at Jack's sudden irritation. Oh how Jack adored Mark’s laughter and overall happy nature.</p><p>     “Sorry dude, I never even thought to ask.” He said, “You can stay here as long as you want to.” He said, laying a hand on Jack's shoulder.</p><p>     The friendly touch sent a shiver down Jack's spine. “Shite!” Jack thought as he started to panic. The touch seemed to have started his heat. “I wasn’t supposed to start my heat until I left the states!”</p><p>     “Are you alright jack? You seem tense.” Mark said with slight worry in his eyes.</p><p>     “Yes!” Jack quickly said back as he pulled away from Mark's touch. “I’m just tired. I should be getting to bed, you said the guest room was across the hall from your room right?”</p><p>     “Yes it is.” Mark said. As Jack walked into the room he could faintly hear Mark say goodnight but he was too worried about the encroaching heat to care. </p><p>     He tried to sleep but all he could think about was his heat. “What am I going to do!? Mark can’t find out I’m an omega, he’ll never want to be around me again!” Just the thought of never seeing mark again made him shiver. Jack wanted to be Mark’s omega so bad but he didn’t want to take the chance of losing mark altogether. He guessed he only had until around 6 pm tomorrow before his full heat started. “I have to get to the hotel before tomorrow night or just my smell alone will give me away.”</p><p>     Jack finally drifted to sleep. He slept well, “This bed is so much better than the ones at the hotel.” Jack thought to himself as he woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He bumbled down the stairs towards the smell.</p><p>     “Morn’n.” Jack said with slight bags under his eyes.</p><p>     “Good morning, I made some eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast.” Mark said with a big grin across his face. </p><p>     They both hungrily shoveled down their food. As soon as Jack was done he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he was walking to the bathroom he looked out the window and he started to feel sick to his stomach. The snow was at least 6 feet high blocking all the doors. </p><p>     “Fuck! Shit, oh no. How am I going to get out of here without mark finding out my secret?!” Jack thought as he almost passed out. “No Jack, keep it together you just need to make an excuse to keep far away from mark.” Jack sighed as he walked into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.</p><p>     As Jack was walking back into the kitchen he bumped right into mark. Jack felt as though he would melt. Mark's body even through clothes was very chiseled and well defined.</p><p>     “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t see you coming.” Mark giggled. </p><p>     “Actually I’m just going to go back to bed. I’m not feeling so great.” He said hoping it sounded convincing.</p><p>     “Oh, ok. I hope you feel better.” Mark's face was so kind and gentle, Jack wanted to stay there forever, to kiss his gentle lips, but he turned around and went back to bed.</p><p>     “Oh no.” Jack said helplessly. “That little bump into Mark must have sent me into full heat.” All of a sudden a stifling pain came from Jack's abdomen. He had to cover his mouth to keep from moaning loudly. His whole body was heating up to unbearable levels. “Aahhh fuck! This is going to suck. I have to wait until night falls then maybe I can sneak out onto the snow where it’s cold.” Jack thought as another cramp came to him. This was going to be an uncomfortable day for jack.</p><p>     There was a slight knock on the door. Jack opened his eyes and sat up.</p><p>     “Hey are you alright in there? I just wanted to check if you wanted something to eat or drink since you’ve been in here all day.” Mark said to jack through the door.</p><p>      “Yeah I’m fine. I wouldn’t mind some water though.” Jack knew he wasn’t telling the truth to mark but he just couldn’t bring himself to tell him. He couldn’t risk losing Mark.</p><p>     “I got your water. Do you want me to come in and-“</p><p>     “No! I’m fine just leave it by the door. I don’t want the chance of getting you sick.” Jack said, wanting nothing more than to curl up in a ball on Mark's lap.</p><p>     “Ok if you say so.” Mark said, slightly disappointed. Jack hated letting the alpha down but he didn’t have a choice. He got up to get his water, it felt so nice going down his throat. He needed to pee so he exited the room making sure Mark wasn’t nearby. As soon as he got to the bathroom though he immediately needed to vomit.</p><p>     “Hey! Is everything alright in there?” Mark said while gently knocking on the door.</p><p>     “Yes. I’m fine.”</p><p>     “No you're not, I'm coming in.”</p><p>     “No-“ Too late, Mark was already by his side. Luckily there was a candle going in the bathroom, and that mixed with the smell of vomit would mask his scent. </p><p>     “Mark I’m fine!” Said standing up pushing mark out of the way. That was a mistake. As soon as he stood up he blacked out. When he woke up it only seemed to be a few moments later cradled in the alpha’s arms.</p><p>     “You are definitely not fine.” Jack was too weak to argue back. All he could think about was if Mark noticed his scent, luckily the scent of the candle and vomit still stuck to him. Mark scooped jack up bridal style and put him back in bed. Even though he was still weak while Mark was carrying him, he instinctually showed his neck to the alfa but Mark didn’t even notice. He was too worried to make sure Jack was ok.</p><p>     “You need to rest.” Mark said as he laid Jack in the guest bed.</p><p>     “Thank you Mark.” Jack said with his skin growing hotter with every gentle touch from Mark.</p><p>     “No need to thank me, I was only doing what a friend should do, and that’s help each other.” Mark said with his brown chocolate esque eyes looking right into Jack's blue ocean like eyes. </p><p>     Jack fell asleep almost instantly. Mark left the room and all was quiet. </p><p>     Jack woke up with a startle, “Aaarrggggg” Jack whimpered as a knot formed in his stomach. He needed to cool off. It was around 12 am when Jack snuck out of his room. His legs were trembling as he tried his best to keep quiet. Mark had shoveled a small walkway to walk Chica. Jack opened the front door and walked outside, closing the door behind him. He walked down one of the paths and jumped in the snow. It felt so good against his piping hot skin. “Aaaahhh, much better.” This didn’t last long though. Jack felt as though a knife just stabbed through his stomach. </p><p>     “Aaaaaaaahhhh fuck!” Jack cried. This was the worst cramp he had ever experienced. He needed help. He couldn’t take it anymore, the pain, it was unbearable!</p><p>     “MAAARRRKKKK!!!” Jack shouted with no response coming. He tried calling for Mark several times but it wasn’t working. He quickly reached to his pocket praying to god he had his phone. He pulled his phone out and called mark, fingers trembling barely able to tap the screen. He called multiple times. Finally Mark answered.</p><p>     “Dude why are you calling me it’s like 1-“ </p><p>     “Mark! Please, I need your help!” Jack cried to mark, the pain in his stomach slowly getting worse.</p><p>     “What!? Where are you?” Mark shouted into his phone in a concerned tone.</p><p>     “I’m outside, just please hurry up!” He hung up the phone and cried out as another sharp paring jabbed at his stomach. Mark came running around the corner almost slipping.</p><p>     “Jack! What wrong, why are you out here it’s freezing!” Mark was panting from running.</p><p>     “Mark I have something to tell you“ Jack said trembling in pain, “I’m an omega Mark. I went into heat this morning and I didn’t want you to know! I thought you wouldn’t want to be around me anymore.” Jack said through a stream of tears.</p><p>     “Jack, Jack calm down, it’s ok. I would never think of you any differently.” Jack tried to say thank you but another wave of pain trembled through his whole body causing him to scream in pain.</p><p>     Mark was so scared not knowing what to do. He picked Jack up and brought him upstairs into his own room. Mark had a king sized bed big enough to fit almost four people.</p><p>     “What can I do to help.” Mark asked Jack worriedly. But instinct took over jack. Jack pulled Mark on top of him pulling him into a long kiss.</p><p>     “Fuck me Mark.” Jack said seductively.</p><p>     “Oh…” Mark said as Jack started to undress. Mark did the same until he was in only his boxers. </p><p>     “Jack are you sure you want to do this?” Mark asked the other male.</p><p>     “Wouldya just suck it already!” Jack shouted, grinning at Mark wanting him to suck his hard dick.</p><p>     Mark rubbed Jack's dick before slowly easing his mouth over it. Mark almost gagged but he managed to stifle it. Mark started to move when Jack grabbed Mark's hair and started to move Mark's head up and down his shaft.</p><p>     “OH, FUCK!” Jack yelped as shoving his dick in Mark's mouth felt so good. Jack kept moaning in pleasure.</p><p>     “I’m coming!” Jack shouted as he shoved marks head down on his dick filling the other males mouth with his semen. Mark lifted his head, swallowing all of Jack's seed. Mark however got up and loomed over jack.</p><p>     “My turn.” Mark said with a grin spreading across his face. He reached over to the night stand and grabbed some lube. Then he pulled down his boxers revealing a his cock. Jack gasped as he saw the size of it.</p><p>     “Oh yes! Please daddy put it in me! Fill me with your seed!” Mark, still smiling flipped Jack over. He put some lube on his finger and rubbed it around Jack's hole teasing it before sliding a digit in. Jack moaned, making Mark even harder than he was before.</p><p>     “Fuck it mark, skip the prep! I want you in me. I want you to destroy my hole!” Jack cried aloud. Mark pulled his finger out and rubbed some lube on his dick.</p><p>     “Are you ready babe?” Mark whispered in Jack's ear.</p><p>     “Yes! Please daddy, fill me with your cock!” Mark pressed into Jack slowly. Jack moaned loudly and gripped the bedsheets tightly from the intense burning.</p><p>     “Yes!” Jack yelled as Mark bottomed out.</p><p>     “Pease daddy, destroy me! Go hard, none of that slow and gentle shit!”</p><p>     “Ok, if you say so.” Mark started to ram into jack, pounding his prostate. Jack was moaning at every thrust. Mark started to get real ruff, ramming into Jack showing no mercy. It felt so good for the both of them. They were both moaning and panting. <br/>Jack couldn't believe this was actually happening. </p><p>      Mark's thrusts started to become more sporadic as the base of his cock started to burn.</p><p>     “Yes! Yes, mark! Please knot me! Knot me and fill me with your seed!” Jack shouted as he was about to cum again. </p><p>     Mark gave one final thrust before knotting jack and filling him with his seed. The both cummed at the same time sending immense pleasure through both of them. Mark suddenly leans forward and bit down on Jack's neck, claiming him as his omega.</p><p>     “Oooh Mark! God that was good. Holy Jesus! You cummed so much I almost look pregnant.” They both chuckled and rolled over to cuddle .</p><p>     “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner mark-“ Mark cut Jack off.</p><p>     “Sweetie it’s ok. I know now and that’s all that matters. I love you.” </p><p>     Jack blushed at the sweetness in Mark's voice.</p><p>     “I love you too Mark.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>